Black Plasma Studios
David, better known online as Black Plasma Studios (or Arbiter 617), is an American Minecraft Animator and Tutorial channel that creates cinematic animations for general audience viewers. Early Days and Information He first started as a Halo 3 Machinima director in early March of 2008. During the Halo years, David was obsessed with the entire Halo franchise. He uploaded his first ever video explaining what a Halo Elite does when everything around him has been destroyed. The video is called "Unyielding Legion Awaits" and has received over 21 thousand views. In August of 2010, he released his first ever "Halo Game Night" video. The series contains at least ten seasons, each playlist holding more than 3 videos each. The videos last up to 1 hour or less. The 10th season is an entire 1 hour and 45 minute live stream. On July 12, 2011 David released his first Halo Reach machinama video named "Rise Of The Spartans". Going up to 9 episodes, the action packed series was one of the most emotional and mind-blowing Halo Reach series' in the history of the Halo Franchise. He gained up to at least 3,000 subscribers during the Halo Era until he first found the popular voxel-based videogame, Minecraft. Beginning of a new Era David gathered up with some of his old friends to play Minecraft and after a few days of single-player, he then moved onto multi-player finding out that he had found a fun minecraft server named "Hypixel Network". He was tempted to play and got on the server with amazement in his mind. He played so much that eventually gave up on the Halo franchise after running out on Xbox Live membership. On July 10, 2015 David released his first ever Minecraft animation using Blender. From there the channel received many views and subscribers, so David decided to continue with the animations for many years to come. Today Today, his channel has gained many fans with the continuing Minecraft Animations that David has released to the public. The channel is most famous for his Skywars and Blocking Dead animations as well as David's Blender Tutorials. The Blender Tutorial videos hosted by David himself help the new animator to grow and become better at their future animations that they want to release to the public on their own channel. Black Plasma Studios has two sister channels, one of them which has ended video production on December 31, 2019. The active channel named Black Plasma Community is a side channel that was created on July 21, 2017. The community based channel creates videos based on vlogs, podcasts, community events and much more. Black Plasma Gaming had a huge livestream program called Fan Friday (later named Skywars Saturday) which was streamed by David himself along with some of his Co-Animators. The series has twelve episodes each reaching about 2-3 hours long. The series has drawn thousands of fans and viewers since it's first episode release on July 16, 2016. Then on March 5, 2017 David uploaded the first episode of his BPG weekly series known as the Survival Series. During each episode, David streams on his own personal BPG Minecraft Server and plays fun minigames with his fans in server arenas. The games are Spleef, TNT Run, Bridge Survival, Musical Chairs and more. The series has eleven episodes. On July 8, 2017 St1gDr1fter15 (one of Black Plasma Gaming's streamers) released a very popular series today known as Community Games. This series involves streams within playing gamemodes on the Hypixel Network and participating with fans. The channel mainly made livestreams based on gameplay of different videogames, different Minecraft server mini-games or Hypixel mini-games as well as a series in a videogame known as MechWarrior Online called Mech Mondays hosted by David's former co-animator, RoA Nitrox. The channel also streamed partly Overwatch, Grand Theft Auto V, Team Fortress 2, Guild Wars 2, Golf with Your Friends, Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, Mass Effect, Star Citizen: Space Exploration and Runescape. Black Plasma Gaming today is currently out of production of video making with only reaching up to 180,000 subscribers in it's final days. Many will miss the channel along with the 91 total Community Games Streams that followed in the channel's fame period, though it can still be searched the channel today on YouTube itself. The BPS Team *Channel Owner / Main Animator: Arbiter 617 (David) *Co-Animators: Samuel Kyber, LittleThomasKid, Skyfall, KnightOfDoom, and Omeleto *Black Plasma Gaming Content: Ronald, Toriable and St1gDr1fter15 *Previous Members: Eagle Empire, CJKIES, SpaceBuddy17, Cipher, CordlessJet and RoA Nitrox *Songs of War Skin Design: Xx_DarthLux_xX *Songs of War Animators: PixelZnimation, Zophiekat and Judothesurviver *Set Design / Builders: KaiIsADoof, HeadScientist, Trimind, Jellycat, Keoo, BurningIce, Craftablejosh, Rhys Simpson, Chronos0117, DizMizzer, Sedge, FluffySpine, Hutch_S187, MrTNT573, Voltaire, ItsLeila, DrexPlayz, NerfFlamer, ByggmesterErlend, emily_andrews22, Guardian7171, BaydenCraft, FaintTurnipG, SlatooshTheGray, Qumulater, Toriable, Puzzling, Mackinnator, ShadowBlazerX1, Caelums, Alphaology, Mysticlore, _Empy_, Frogzilla, Starcweft, wesleyem7, Pianopuppy, Attendancy, Bayden, DaDerpSheep, ElvishDragonLady, DeathByAPotato, St1gDr1fter15, GuardianOfKaelos, Samuel Kyber and LittleThomasKid *Character Design: NerfFlamer, Yujuki, HuskyPlays, Strawberray, ThinkPuppy, Jams, 01Nyatnyarnyaonyax, GreenMohawk, Xx_DarthLux_xX and Ducky *Modelers: Tigerstripe16, Murasame, Knight and LittleThomasKid *Rigging: PixelFrosty, Alan9257 and Zophiekat *Writers: BadgerTheBard and LizDance *Musicians: AfterInfinity and Marc_Seamus BPS Milestones *150,000 subscribers: May 13, 2016 *500,000 subscribers: October 10, 2016 *1 million subscribers: July 31, 2017 *2 million subscribers: July 22, 2018 *3 million subscribers: July 26, 2019 BPS Golden Play Button On November 2, 2017 David and Sam (MrSamSmall) announced in a Black Plasma Community video that they've finally received their Golden Play Button. The Animation Team's Appearance Prior to the 1 million subscribers live stream on Black Plasma Community, the entire team announced shortly afterward that they would do a face reveal on the BPS Twitter page. Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers